


Stop and Stare Fanart

by porc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porc/pseuds/porc





	Stop and Stare Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stop and Stare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625616) by [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl). 



This is a gift fanart for the wonderfully talented Saras_Girl. I love and appreciate all your beautiful stories and this is just a simple thank you for your hard work and contribution to the fandom, to the drarry fandom in particular. Sometimes I can't express in words how much I enjoy your stories so, I hope this will speak for me. 

[LJ](http://p0rc.livejournal.com/) | [DA](http://saikaistory.deviantart.com/)


End file.
